


Time Before Dinner

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Post-mission, Elijah isn't expecting much, but...





	Time Before Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days, June 18/mosquitoes and other pests

Elijah wasn't sure where they'd gotten all of the mosquito netting, but he was thankful for it. He was also thankful for a simple now-finished job for once, after a string of overly-complicated or otherwise too-personal missions. 

He honestly wouldn't have chosen the middle of nowhere, but at least it wasn't the jungle for once. No, they were a fair distance from the equator... But they were in a wooded area near a lake and the mosquitoes remained. And Reed was right - they had supplies and they were already there. They were due a vacation. 

The land they were borrowing had a good-sized cabin on it, though once Gai had pulled the boards off the windows, there was no glass underneath, hence the need for impressive amounts of netting. The structure itself was sound, though, which at least offered a tiny bit of privacy. The porch had been netted up as well, and Reed had set himself up on it with an old deck chair and crate for his beer bottles. Loretta and Kazahana had gone hiking, Gai had vanished to wash up in the camp shower behind the cabin, and Elijah had volunteered to double-check the camouflage on the mobile suits and trucks. 

That all looked good, and secure. Elijah tugged on a couple of bungee cords just in case, but everything held. Now he could go putter around and poke at his own laptop, he supposed, and look for anyone he knew in the news or see about downloading new songs by some of the singers Kazahana was currently into. There was still a bit of time before dinner... 

For some reason, he wasn't expecting Gai to be back in their tiny shared bedroom, in only a towel and his sunglasses. 

"I checked over the tarps and everything," Elijah said as he tried not to completely stare at Gai. There wasn't much else in their room to look at - Loretta's air mattresses had deflated beyond repair, which caused everyone to shuffle theirs around and left Gai and Elijah sharing one. Other than that, they had a few crates, their clothing and whatnot, and a dresser with drawers long-since warped shut. 

Gai had a cigarette in hand but hadn't lit it yet. "Everything is secure?"

Elijah nodded and Gai tucked the cigarette back into its box. 

"Gai?"

"There's time before dinner," Gai said with the tiniest of shrugs. Elijah looked at the window with only netting, the bedroom door that didn't shut right, then back at Gai. They were usually a little more... circumspect than this. Elijah had assumed that unless the improbable happened, sex was fairly unlikely. 

Yeah, he'd been wrong plenty of times. Nodding, Elijah backed up a couple of steps and did his best to wedge the door closed. Reed was still out on the porch. Loretta and Kazahana would be back any time. And Gai was right - it didn't really matter. There was time before dinner. 

Hopefully the air mattress and mosquitoes would agree.


End file.
